Weasley Wizard Wheezes' Mistletoe Kisses
by Rinnie10
Summary: They somehow wished they had never fallen for that person underneath the Weasley twins' prank mistletoe.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Joanna Katherine Rowling. And that goes for the idea of Christmas (that belongs to whoever created the holiday).

Character(s): Various.

Pairing(s): Straight, gay and odd couples :P

Summary: They wished they had sheared clear of the twins' practical joke Mistletoe.

**Weasley Wizard Wheezes' Mistletoe Kisses.**

Fred grinned as he tacked up the last of the mistletoes in the shop. He had placed some in Hogwarts (with Hagrid's help). The half giant thought he was decorating. The red head grinned up at the Christmas plant. He then moved to open the shop.

George frowned slightly before he grinned at Lee Jordan. His best friend. He stood up and moved towards him. 'Long time no see. Now, what can we do for you?'

The dread locked lad grinned, 'Do I need any excu... se-?' His grin disappeared. Lee's eyes was gazing up at the ceiling.

George followed his gaze and gulped. Mistletoe. 'Fred must have put it up. You can get odd couples underneath this thing.'

The dark skinned lad thanked Merlin for his skin tone because he could feel his cheeks heat up. 'I can't move my legs.'

'Simple paralyse charm,' Fred grinned as he came out of the back room. 'Not only do you have to kiss, but you have to admit your true feelings for each other. You see under normal circumstances you can not move you feet. But seeing as you have feelings for the other, you have to admit them before kissing... And I mean French Kissing.'

The other Weasley sighed miserably. 'He is right. Stupid plant, I wish I hadn't been apart of it!'

'It was your idea,' Fred retorted before going to deal with some customers.

Lee looked at Fred's retreating back before looking at George. 'Might as well get this over with.'

'Right,' George didn't look happy despite his cheeks matching his hair. 'Lee Jordan I'm gay for you and, yea, I love you.'

'Never knew I was irresistible,' Lee smiled before leaning forward. 'Love you too, George.'

It was awkward at first but soon their mouths moulded together as one and tongues moved to the lovers' hearts...

'What's wrong with you?' Ronald asked as he looked up from the Chess Board towards an exhausted looking Dean Thomas.

'Pavarati... Patil... Tried to corner me... Mistletoe...' He flopped down on the couch and looked over at the game. 'Where's Harry? Normally you're playing with him.'

Ron happened to be playing against Seamus Finnigan. He now regretted it; Seamus wasn't very good. The red head needed a challenge.

'Probably with his... Ur... Girlfriend,' Hermione Granger answered looking up from her Ancient Runes homework. She knew Ron wouldn't like to know that Harry was seeing his little sister.

'Since when did Harry have a girlfriend?' The red head asked.

She was about to answer when the latter walked in muttering darkly about blondes and 'stupid mistletoes'.

'What's wrong with you, mate?' Seamus asked, speaking up for the first time.

'I had to kiss Malfoy under some fucking mistletoe.'

'Language Harry!' Hermione scolded.

'He has the right to swear,' Ron reasoned for the first time siding with anyone but Hermione.

'Could be worse,' Ginny entered the common room. 'It could have been Ronald.'

Harry grinned, 'I'd rather kiss Ron than Malfoy. Urg! I'm going to wash my mouth.' He moved upstairs.

'Urg! I mean urg!' Draco Malfoy entered the Slytherin dungeons and sat on Marie Nightingale's work.

'Go and annoy someone else, Malfoy,' Nightingale frowned. 'You sat on my painting.'

'I sat on your- Urg!' The blonde stood up quickly. 'You could have warned me!'

'Sorry, Malfoy, I didn't see you until it was too late. Here,' she raised her wand.

'You can keep that away from my bottom!'

'I'll do it,' Blaise Zabini offered grinning and winked in his direction.

'On second thoughts...' He turned to show her the damage. 'Just be quick... And gentle.'

'Some people would think I was going to stick this up his rare end,' she addressed her on/off boyfriend. 'Hold still.' Nightingale then waved her wand. 'Done.'

'Marie's the only female in our year to actually master non verbal spells.'

'Of course she is!' Draco sat down on a chair instead, away from any wet stuff. 'I hate Christmas! I hate mistletoe!'

'Nothing new there then,' Nightingale sighed. 'What happened this time to get you so wound up?'

'I had to kiss Potter underneath the mistletoe. It was the only way I could move my feet again.'

'Must be the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' mistletoe. I had to endure watching McGonagall and Slughorn kiss each other underneath that thing,' Zabini grimaced.

'How about kissing Parkinson,' she shuddered. 'Everyone knows that your job,' Marie looked pointedly at Draco.

'Urg! Now I'm really going to be sick!' He exclaimed at the thought of kissing that toad!

'Why can' we move our legs?' Seamus was now panicking. He and Dean had been stuck like this for a matter of minutes now.

Lavender Brown, the Patil twins and Kale Leigh Powell looked at them and laughed.

'You two know you're underneath a mistletoe, right?' Kale pointed out.

Dean looked up first. 'Shit!' This didn't look good.

'You know the rules,' Lavender grinned with utter glee.

The pair rolled their eyes and kissed. An emotional kiss at that.

'How did this happen?' Hermione asked a certain red head.

'How the hell am I suppose to know? Its the twins scheme!' Ron folded his arms.

'Well you two just shut up and kiss each other. Its the only way of getting out of its clutches,' Harry stressed and he had too many things to be stressful over.

The veins of the mistletoe decided to fight back as Hermione had opted for a simple peck on the cheek.

'Oh bother! We have to use tongues!'

'Hell no! I won't! I-' She had shut him up for once.

Many years after the war and the wards of St. Mungo's was always busy.

Galinda Sparkle looked at her patient. 'At least you're walking, Mr. Black. How's you're ribs?'

Sirius James Black or SJ for short grimaced slightly. 'Slightly painful.'

'I'm going to recommend another dosage of this,' she held up the potion.

'Urg! You really are trying to kill me!'

'Okay, well, let's get you back to bed, SJ.'

'Ur,' he went red. 'I can't move my legs.' SJ stretched the back of his head.

The blonde's lips parted slightly as she looked up. 'No wonder none of us are moving. Mistletoe.'

Crystal Greene laughed. 'I was about to tell you to go back to the adults' wards but I see the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' mistletoe. You two have to French!'

'Thank you very much, Crystalina!' The pair said in unison.

Galinda looked at SJ, 'Best get unstuck from this rechard thing.'

He licked his lips before moving in. 'Stupid mistletoe.'

Looking up from her Potions book, Rin sat a pair of flustered looking boys. 'Let me guess, your uncle's mistletoe?'

The ivory skinned lad nodded, 'It's disgusting, I had to snog my cousin.'

'Could be worse,' Louis Weasley sat down. 'It could've been one of our sisters.'

'Now,' he shuddered, 'That would be wrong.'

The girl narrowed her eyes, 'In my family, it is encouraged to marry our cousins. They want Kale and I to get hitched but he's far too gay.'

'And dating Hugo,' Louis added with a grimace.

Fred grinned, 'I bet you enjoyed it, Louie. You are a poof.'

'Freddie!' Rin exclaimed, 'I hate you when you call your cousin that!' She stood up, 'I'm going to look for Al and Score because you two love to hate one another.' With that, she left the library.

'She finds us irritating,' Louis commented.

'Shut it, pretty boy!'

Neither boy didn't know what happened but all they knew that they were kissing underneath the mistletoe and not stopping.

'Oh!' The voice caused both boys to reluctantly break apart. They turned to see their friend Rin. 'I didn't know that you two were...' She cleared her throat, her cheeks reddening.

'Oh no!' Albus Potter exclaimed. 'Its the mistletoe!' His cheeks were pink though.

'Yes, and I suppose groping one another is part of snogging,' Rin smirked slightly.

Scorpius coughed slightly, 'Got carried away there. Besides, whose idea was it put mistletoe up in the common room?'

'Mine actually,' Louisa piped up with a grin. 'Well, Kyle and I's. You see, I find it amusing.'

Rin smirked, 'Capital! The best prank ever! I wonder if this means Huey and Kale will end up underneath.'

'In front of the whole school,' Al mirrored her facial expression.

All four laughed, 'Nah!'

A/N: Now, I may do a Marauders' era Chirstmas fanfic if there's time. This took me a few weeks to write. It hasn't been beta'ed either. Please R & R.

Plus, the Harry/Malfoy bit was for my brother's (hectamus) interest. I rarely write Drarry for a reason ^^;


End file.
